


Faerie Magic

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Twila has a new job, Valentino Rossi's data engineer, but working that close to a faerie is asking for trouble...





	Faerie Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts).



The first time I saw Valentino, I wanted to devour him.

But it had nothing to do with his looks. He was beautiful, of course, all faeries were.

His curly brown locks danced around his face as he took his helmet off, his sapphire eyes gazing over at me, and his smile radiated confidence.

He wouldn’t be smiling like that at me if he knew what I was.

His faerie magic shimmered around him as he walked across the garage, and the scent of it had my mouth watering, sweet and citrusy, literal faerie dust.

Valentino dragged his eyes over me, studying me. I knew who he was, everyone who worked for Yamaha did, but he didn’t recognise me, I was just one of the many faces at the factory. That was deliberate, being in the public eye was risky, but the opportunity to see the world, travel to races as Valentino Rossi’s data engineer, that was worth the risk.

“Welcome to the team.”

“Thanks. I’m Twila, your new data engineer.”

“They say you’re the best.” Valentino’s smile sparkled, and I caught a glimpse of his wings, vibrant sunny yellows mingling with moonlight silver like an exotic butterfly, radiating energy as they flickered out of sight.

“I am.”

“You’re prettier than the last guy.” Valentino laughed, and I smiled, it had been a long time since anyone considered me attractive. When I was younger, pale skin and few extra pounds were a sign of wealth, but times had changed since then. It would no doubt be fashionable again one day, the perks of being immortal.

I pushed my glasses up, forcing myself to pay attention to the job in hand. Helping Valentino win the race.

Even while working Valentino was joking and laughing away, his easy charm had people scurrying around him, desperate to please him.

It was common for humans to be attracted to faeries, lured by their beauty and charisma. The whole time that we were discussing changes to the bike, Uccio was hovering in the background, drawn to him like a kid to candy. Although watching them together, I realised that it wasn’t one-sided, Valentino cared for Uccio like he was family.

Valentino grinned as the sound of engines roared in the background.

“Want to watch the Moto2 with us?”

“Sure.” I followed Valentino out to the pit wall, Uccio glued to his hip, carrying his team fleece and his shades. Although in this searing heat, Valentino would only need his sunglasses. The yellow shine to them would appear to humans as vanity, but faeries had much sharper vision than humans, it was part of what made Valentino a great rider, and he had to take care to protect his eyesight.

The breeze ruffled through my hair as the cameras swarmed, the freedom outweighing the risk of being caught.

Valentino looked so proud as his brother flew past, his wings were still forming, he was only half faerie after all.

Later that weekend, we watched Luca race to his first Moto2 podium, his wings sparkling in the sunlight as they were doused with champagne. Valentino would be standing on the top step of the same podium in a couple of hours, and I would be up there with him, surrounded by the spray of champagne and the intoxicating scent of Valentino as he hugged me.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and I felt like I was on top of the world.

***

It was easy after that. Valentino was nice to be around, and we fell into a routine, hanging out between sessions watching the younger riders.

We were drawn to each other, which I found surprising. I knew why I was drawn to him, faeries were irresistible to vampires, but I had no idea why he was fascinated with me.

The debrief sessions had got more and more informal, to the point that we were often hanging out in Valentino’s motorhome, going over data and watching films as the kids, Valentino’s affectionate term for the riders in his academy, sat on the floor and played video games.

“Would you like to spend time at the ranch this summer?”

I glanced behind me, assuming that Valentino was talking to someone else, but then Luca started making ‘aww’ noises, Valentino throwing a cushion at him as a blush crossed his cheeks. It wasn’t visible to humans, but I could sense the change in blood pressure, feel his heart pounding as he shifted in his seat.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Valentino coughed to hide the fact that he was flustered, it wasn’t often that he was caught off guard, and yet somehow, I had managed to get under his skin.

The room fell silent, all eyes on me as I toyed with a strand of long brown hair, weighing up my options. I’d tried to keep things professional with Valentino, but that had clearly failed, we were friends now, and friends spent the holidays together.

“I’d like that.”

“Oooh.” Franky fluttered his eyelashes at me, making kissy sounds as Valentino rolled his eyes. “Are you sure there’ll be enough space, Vale? Maybe Twila will have to share a bed with you?” Franky stuck his tongue out as Valentino let out a fake laugh.

“We have a whole ranch to ourselves, I’m sure I can find space for everyone to sleep.” Valentino relaxed back into the sofa, smiling in a way that said Franky was going to regret teasing him. “If you’re worried about space you could always share a bed with Pecco.”

The kids laughed, and Valentino smiled, the blush on his cheeks still obvious to me.

“I promise I’ll make the kids behave while you’re there.”

“Isn’t that Uccio’s job?” I turned just as Uccio threw a bit of popcorn at me, and I caught it my mouth, smiling as I ate it.

I winked at Valentino, the rush of excitement making me brave, and he laughed as Uccio stared in disbelief.

“We are going to have so much fun this summer.”

***

The ranch was bigger than I could have imagined, the photos and videos that I’d seen didn’t convey the true scale of it. Even the house that we were all going to stay in was more like a mansion, or a giant luxury hotel.

Uccio had the honour of getting the kids settled in, and Valentino was showing me to my room, which had seen a lot of raised eyebrows.

“This is you, I’m next door if you need anything.” Valentino handed me the key, and I nodded in thanks. “There’s an adjoining door, so all you have to do is knock.”

“Thank you.”

“Dinner won’t be long, and then we can get a few laps in before bedtime.” Valentino’s eyes lit up, he was always happiest when he was on a bike.

He stepped in to give me a kiss on the cheek, his warm lips grazing against my cool skin, and I felt sparks. A warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through my body, different to the dizzying rush I felt whenever I inhaled Valentino’s intoxicating scent.

It had been so long since I had felt a warmth like that.

I was in love.

*

Dinner was fun, everyone gathered around the table like one big happy family, and even the excessive amount of garlic used, which made my nose run, couldn’t sour my mood.

That evening as the sun set, I lay out on the grass next to Valentino, watching as the kids pushed themselves to the limit, treating every single lap like it was the dash to the chequered flag.

“I feel so old compared to them, they have all this energy, and I’m tired already.”

I laughed, if only he knew how old I really was, instead of thinking that we were about the same age.

“I know how you feel, I think it’s time for me to call it a night.”

We walked up to the house together, Valentino’s arm around my waist as the roar of engines faded into the distance.

He paused outside my door, and I wanted to say something but the moment passed, and we ended up staring at each other.

“If you need anything through the night just ask, I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

The way Valentino’s eyes lit up showed exactly what he was thinking, and the urge to drag him into my room and have my way with him was overwhelming, but I managed to control myself.

“Thank you. Night, Vale.” I leant in so that I could kiss his cheek, he wasn’t too much taller than me, and I felt his heart rate soar as my lips brushed against his stubble, the warm fuzzy feeling returning.

I watched as he walked away, both of us heading into our rooms at the same time, and it took me a minute to collect myself. As I changed into my nightie, I kept glancing at the flimsy wooden door, which was all that separated me from Valentino.

Lying in bed I tried to focus on the book that I was reading, a murder mystery, but my mind kept wandering back to Valentino.

We had been friends for a while now, and my urges hadn’t taken over, maybe we could make a relationship work. Although working together and dating, even without the other issues, was a lot of work.

But I could feel, deep down in my soul, that Valentino was worth it.

Glancing over at the little bedside clock, I saw that it was nearly two in the morning, surely Valentino was asleep, but I couldn’t stop myself from wandering over to the door. I tapped my fingernails against the wooden frame, hoping it was quiet enough that it wouldn’t wake the others.

There was the creak of floorboards and then the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Valentino, his scruffy curls sticking out at funny angles as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s okay, neither could I.” Valentino reached out to stroke the side of my face, the warmth of his touch like fire against my skin, and I leant in closer, my eyes falling shut as our lips met.

His plump lips were chapped, and the rough edge to the kiss made it feel more real. It was chaste at first, but then the nerves gave way to passion, his hands sliding inside my nightie as I deepened the kiss, gasping as his thumb brushed across my nipple.

Valentino broke the kiss so that he could catch his breath, and I used the opportunity to drag him to the bed, straddling him so that I could grind against his hard cock, delighting in the waves of pleasure that rippled through my body.

“I know you’re not human.”

My eyes flew open as I froze, if my heart actually beat, it would have been pounding out of my chest.

His hands were stroking my back, comforting me, and I felt the tension fade.

“If we’re going to do this, I don’t want any secrets between us.”

“Okay.”

“You’re a vampire.” Valentino stared at me as he said it, reading my face for any signs that he was wrong.

“I am. Aren’t you scared of me?”

“No more than I’m scared of other faeries, we can all be dangerous if we want to.”

I shivered, an involuntary reflex at the thought of the damage that one faerie could do if they put their mind to it. Not that I could talk.

“And the fact that we work together?”

“That’s a little more complicated.” Valentino laughed, his grin making me smile, and I flopped down so that I could cuddle into him, resting my head against the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.

“Complicated is the story of my life.”

“I’m willing to try, if you are?”

He rolled over so that we were both lying on our sides, staring into each other’s eyes. I could see the hope shining out, and I knew that I wanted to give it a go, that if I didn’t, I would spend eternity wondering what could have been.

“I’m in.” I dived in for a kiss, savouring every second of it, the sweetness of his lips divine.

We spent the night cuddled in each other’s arms, Valentino’s wings draped over me like a blanket. I told him everything about my life, everything that I could remember.

“How old are you? Really?”

“One hundred and thirty-three.” I smiled as Valentino gasped in faux surprise. “I disappear every time my ID says I’m forty, and reappear aged thirty again.”

“And how did…” Valentino trailed off, his hand squeezing mine, and I cuddled in closer.

“I was betrothed to a kind and wealthy man, and my family were happy to see me go and live with him.” I took a breath, even though I didn’t need to breathe, but it was a convenient way to gather my thoughts. “On our wedding night, he carried me to the bedroom.”

“Strong guy.” Valentino stuck his tongue out, and I gave him a playful shove, glad for something to break the tension.

“I assumed that he wanted sex, but I was wrong. That was my last night as a human.” I shivered, and Valentino kissed my forehead, his wings stroking my back.

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” I laughed at my own joke, brushing a stray curl from Valentino’s forehead.

“I’ve never been with anyone that could see my wings.”

“They’re very beautiful, just like the rest of you.” I kissed the end of his nose, and a sliver of blue was all that remained of his beautiful eyes, now black with lust.

He wrapped me up in his wings, and we made love until the sun came up. I licked and kissed at his soft skin, tasting his sweetness, my teeth scraping but never biting, showing how much we trusted each other.

Valentino lay breathless in my arms, and I whispered into his ear, “The first time we met, I got a glimpse of your wings.”

“It was love at first sight.”

“That’s rare.”

“But not impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible if you have love.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
